goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
CBS Paramount Television
Background: On August 10, 2004, Viacom, Inc. formed "CBS Paramount International Television" as a merger of two successful international television companies: Paramount International Television and CBS Broadcast International. That same date, Viacom formed the CBS Paramount Network Television Entertainment Group as a result of two successful television production companies: Paramount Network Television and CBS Productions. Their respective names and logos, however, were kept. After the CBS and Viacom split was made official on December 31, 2005, beginning on January 17, 2006, the CBS Paramount Network Television Entertainment Group and Paramount Domestic Television became part of the new semi-independent CBS Corporation. Because of this new ownership, it was decided that CBS would add their moniker to the studio's television unit, thus creating CBS Paramount Television, consists of CBS Paramount Network Television, CBS Paramount Domestic Television, and CBS Paramount International Television (spun-off as "CBS Studios International"). The transition was quick but gradually done, with copyrights to "CBS Studios Inc." appearing on shows such as Entertainment Tonight as early as February. Although, the post-2006 episodes of shows like CSI still kept the copyright to 'CBS Broadcasting, Inc.' The logos would make their debut by early summer '06, with CBS Paramount Television's "Eye In The Sky" syndication logo debuting on May 29th, 2006 - Memorial Day on that day's run of syndicated daytime programming from the company, retiring this one in September 2007 when the CBS Television Distribution logo debuted, since its formation on September 26, 2006 by King World, CBS Paramount Domestic Television, CBS Paramount International Television, and CBS Home Entertainment. The network television logo, "Wallpaper," wouldn't appear on TV screens until June 10, 2006 on the new season of The 4400 on USA. The label went defunct in the latter half on May 15, 2009, when the main CBS Paramount Television group and its network television unit were reincorporated as "CBS Television Studios" by dropping the Paramount name and logo. The new Viacom relaunched a new version of Paramount Television four years later. 1st Logo (May 2006-November 2007) Nicknames: "Eye In The Sky", "CBS Eyemark-Paramount Mountain Combo" Logo: We see a large bluish CBS Eye in a cloudscape reminiscent of the 2002 Paramount Ultra Majestic Mountain. In the foreground, the words "CBS Paramount" (each companies' name is in its respective typeface) appear above a line which has "TELEVISION" written underneath. The company name has an Eyemark to the left of it, and a Paramount print logo at the right. "CBS Paramount TELEVISION" and the print logos slowly zoom out together, all of which are white letters outlined in gold. A lens flare shines over the entire background. Variants: *On the digitally-restored-and-remastered Star Trek: The Original Series, there is a silent widescreen version of the logo in several variations: one with "© YEAR Paramount Pictures Corporation" below, the second one with the Paramount and Norway copyright and the pre-1968 Paramount logo, the third one without a copyright, and the final one with the late-1960s copyright information and the Gulf+Western byline at the bottom of the screen. The Gulf+Western variant of this logo was last seen on TV Land's reruns of Star Trek: The Original Series. *A print version existed on a few Star Trek games. One of them was Tactical Assault for the PSP. *A black and white variant exists. FX/SFX: The light effects and the words zooming out. It's all CGI. Cheesy Factor: The print logos and "CBS Paramount TELEVISION" don't appear to be CGI, and look more like they were tacked on over the CGI "Eye In The Sky" background using simple chyron effects. Also, the Gulf+Western byline and copyright details added on the logo are tacky. Music/Sounds: A new five-note fanfare that sounds a little like the ending of the then-current CBS Evening News theme. The logo may also have the end theme playing over it, or no music at all. Music/Sound Variants: *A longer version starts with a low brass note (A) and segues all the way to the music. *Sometimes, the 1987 Paramount Television jingle is heard, as well as many other music from its logos (mostly the 1987 one), as this plasters them. Availability: Uncommon. It used to appear mostly on first-run syndicated programming from CBS Paramount Television, which were Judge Judy, Dr. Phil, Montel, and Entertainment Tonight. It was widely expected that this logo would plaster the 1995 and 2002 Paramount Television mountains on repeats of shows belonging to their extensive catalog, but this was not the case except on some DVDs. Also seen several times on Star Trek: The Original Series on Me-TV. The silent version is seen on reruns of Twin Peaks and S1 of Beauty and the Beast on Chiller and the S1 DVD releases of Girlfriends, Family Ties, Sabrina: The Teenage Witch, and the S2 DVD release of Dynasty. This is also seen on S1 DVDs of the original Hawaii Five-O and newer S1 reruns of said show, Star Trek: The Original Series, and S1 episodes of Bosom Buddies on Me-TV. Curiously enough, episodes of the 2000 series of the UK version of Wheel of Fortune aired on Challenge has this succeeding the Scottish Television logo. CBS Paramount Television owned the international distribution rights to WOF. It has also more recently been spotted on some episodes of Perry Mason on Me-TV and FETV (black and white variant). Scare Factor: None to low. It may surprise you the first time you see it, but it is generally harmless as most "professional" logos from the 2000s tend to be. The music may catch you off-guard. 2nd Logo (June 2006-May 2009) Note: This logo was also used for CBS Paramount Domestic Television from November 2006-August 19, 2007. Nickname: "CGI Wallpaper", "CBS Eyemark-Paramount Mountain Combo II", "CBS Paramount Wallpaper" Logo: On a black screen, we the CBS Eyemark logo zooming-out to the middle. We later see two streaks of light pass through the words "CBS Paramount", a line, and "TELEVISION" below that, all of which is in the same design as the Domestic TV logo with the exception of the print logos in the foreground. The company name quickly zooms out to the center of the screen; "CBS" first, then "Paramount TELEVISION" second. The background quickly fades to reveal a navy blue environment made up of a curved wallpaper of CBS Eyes and Paramount print logos in a pattern shining light rays filling the screen. The name would later zoom-in slowly. Trivia: The "Eyemark/Mountain" logo is a throwback of the 1959-1962 "CBS Eyemark Wallpaper" logo. Variant: There is a black & white variant of this logo used on B&W shows. FX/SFX: The zooming and light effects. The words look appropriate this time against the more two-dimensional background. Music/Sounds: An airy, six-note jingle followed by a harp. Often times, the end theme plays over it, such as the 2006-2009 seasons of the CSI franchise, and the DVD releases of the second season of both Happy Days and Laverne & Shirley (plastering the Paramount Television "Split Box II" and "Blue Mountain" respectively) and the third and forth seasons of Walker, Texas Ranger (plastering the 1995-97 CBS Productions logo on season 3 and the Columbia Pictures Television logo on season 4). On season three of The 4400, this logo was silent as well as on some episodes of current Me-TV reruns of The Untouchables (as well as the DVD releases), also being silent on a few other DVD releases such as seasons 3 & 4 of JAG, and season one of Gunsmoke. Music/Sounds Variants: *For shows by CBS Paramount Domestic Television, it was more orchestrated than the previous theme. This happened beginning in November 2006. *There is a shorter three-note variant that just features the first two and final notes from CBS Paramount Domestic Television's 2nd theme. A high tone also exists. *There are two short versions with the last three notes of CPNT's theme. *On the Wings episodes "Joe Blows, Part 1" and "Joe Blows, Part 2" on the season 5 DVD and on one episode on Girlfriends: The Complete Second Season on DVD, the 1987 Paramount Television theme is heard, probably due to sloppy plastering. *Russian airings of Sabrina: The Teenage Witch from season 2 had the Viacom "Wigga Wigga" music play over it instead, probably due to sloppy plastering once again. *One episode of CSI: Miami on Fox Crime had this with the shortened CBS Television Studios music. *NBC, CBS and The CW airings used their generic themes and voice-overs. Availability: Common for the network version and uncommon for the domestic version. This logo was rather prevalent on programs from CBS and The CW and during the 2006-2009 television season, this logo appeared on syndicated programs. It's also featured on most CBS Paramount Television series on DVD from 2007 to early April 2009, including seasons 3-5 of JAG, season 4 of Wings, seasons 2-3 of Sabrina the Teenage Witch, season 2 (and reportedly, S3) of Diagnosis Murder and season 1 of Matlock. It was seen on some contemporary prints (excluding the 2014 release because the CTD logo was used) and Encore Suspense airings of Perry Mason Returns as well as some contemporary prints of Return to Mayberry (excluding a recent Me-TV broadcast and possibly DVD and Blu-Ray releases) and is seen on episodes of The Wild Wild West on Me-TV and Decades, plastering the 1995 Paramount Domestic Television and older Viacom logos, along with some restored episodes of The Odd Couple and Rawhide on Me-TV and H&I and The Lucy-Desi Comedy Hour. Scare Factor: None to low, because the logo's sudden appearance may catch you off guard. The music, however, is beautiful. Category:Closing Logos Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Logos